


迷情3

by fyy0105



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyy0105/pseuds/fyy0105





	迷情3

沈巍的实验室占据科技楼顶上2层。  
研究生实习生穿着白大褂穿梭其间。  
却莫名安静，只听到各种仪器的滴滴声响。  
赵云澜负责养细胞。

沈巍每天都会过来实验室。  
一堆研究生战战兢兢跟在他身后汇报进度。  
他表情严肃，衣冠楚楚。  
赵云澜也赶紧从座位上站起来。  
沈巍看看细胞箱，视线转到赵云澜脸上。  
皱了皱眉。  
赵云澜不自在地抓抓头发，恨自己怎么没及时吐掉嘴里的棒棒糖。  
沈巍伸手把棒棒糖从他嘴里抽出来。  
“啵”的一声。  
如同之前把不可描述之物从他嘴里抽出来一样。  
“你是口欲期滞留吗？整天叼着这种东西！知不知道会污染样本！”  
手一扬，棒棒糖划过一道抛物线，精准落在垃圾桶里。  
学姐学长们低着头憋着笑。  
赵云澜脸颊滚烫。  
“对不起…沈老师…我…”  
没等他解释，沈巍已经转身走向别处。  
赵云澜看着一片片白大卦的衣角从眼前飘过。

赵云澜每天守着细胞，有时偷偷跟细胞聊聊天。  
听了他心事的细胞次溜溜长得特别肥美。  
学姐们很高兴，给他报了一大笔劳务费。  
赵云澜拿着劳务费单子去敲沈巍办公室的门。  
需要他签字。

沈巍接过单子二话没说就签上大名。  
看到赵云澜脸上藏不住的喜滋滋的表情。  
觉得有点刺眼。  
2千块劳务费就让他这么开心吗？  
自己给他十几万一个月，也没见露个笑脸。

“去关门。”沈巍的语气冷了下来。  
赵云澜走过去关门。  
他再倒回来的时候，沈巍的眼神已经非常赤裸。  
“过来。”沈巍说。  
赵云澜知道逃不过。  
就是有点心疼自己的膝盖。  
沈巍在教学楼里的办公室铺的厚地毯。  
实验楼这边的办公室地面是冷硬的瓷砖。

沈巍拉住他欲跪下的身形，抓住他手腕把他拽到了自己的大腿上。  
“搞什么…”赵云澜只能把着他椅子的后背维持平衡，尽力抬起屁股避免坐在他身上。  
沈巍一只手搂住赵云澜的脖子，拇指摩挲着他的颈动脉，眼神在他嘴唇附近游移。  
没等赵云澜反应过来，就想亲上去。  
赵云澜偏过了头。  
自诩直男的赵云澜，有点抗拒和男人接吻。

沈巍嗤笑一声。  
用力握着他脖子转过他的脸，衔住了两片丰润饱满的唇。  
赵云澜瞪圆了眼睛。  
废话。难道要闭上眼睛似乎很享受的样子吗。  
他能看到近在咫尺的沈巍颤动的睫毛。  
他数着沈巍的睫毛。努力让自己把注意力从正在发生的事情上转移。  
但是他做不到。  
沈巍的吻就跟他这个人一样：霸道，严苛，而且强硬。

大概几分钟后，沈巍终于结束了这个吻。  
赵云澜的嘴唇都肿了，还隐隐刺痛。  
他除了别扭，还有点不知所措了。  
他挣扎着想从沈巍腿上下来。  
沈巍双手从后面捞住赵云澜屁股，不准他动。  
“你果然是的。”没头没尾地说到。  
赵云澜想抬手擦擦嘴，又怕这动作触怒沈巍。  
嗫嚅着问：“是什么？”  
“口欲期滞留。你喜欢嘴里被塞东西。棒棒糖。我的那个。我的舌头。一塞进去，你的颊黏膜就不自主的吮吸了，唾液分泌也旺盛。”  
沈巍好整以暇地说着，语气像在做课题汇报。  
赵云澜感到浑身燥热起来。  
他避开沈巍的视线。  
没错，自己确实好像有点这样的情况。  
就是现在，感觉到身下有个棍状物顶着，他的两颊就有些酸酸的。

沈巍举起手用拇指去揉弄赵云澜的下嘴唇。  
赵云澜一动不动，几乎无法呼吸了。  
沈巍的手指缓缓伸进了赵云澜的嘴里，轻轻拨开了他的嘴唇。  
赵云澜试探着用舌尖扫过那截拇指的前端…  
然后吮吸了起来。  
沈巍倒吸了一口气。  
也许是因为予取予求的关系。  
赵云澜总是轻易就能被他支配，然后取悦他。

他一边盯着赵云澜的眼睛，一边开始用拇指在他嘴里一进一出。  
赵云澜不知道自己这样子有多迷乱。  
双腿张开坐在年轻教授的大腿上，嘴里吮吸着教授的拇指。  
可是他好像有点停不下来。  
嘴里有一种过电般的酸爽。  
当沈巍把手指抽出来时，赵云澜轻轻哼了一声，不满似的。  
沈巍用舌头代替手指填满了赵云澜的嘴。  
赵云澜贪婪地开始吮吸沈巍的舌头。  
他有点云里雾里，忘乎所以。  
沈巍的手摸索到他的身后，他也没有抗拒。

一切差点刹不住车。  
幸好有学长敲门找沈巍。  
赵云澜踉跄着下来，装作要出去的样子。  
沈巍也正襟危坐，恢复成不可冒犯的衣冠禽兽。  
学长跟赵云澜错身而过，瞟了眼他的脸。  
赵云澜觉得他是瞟了眼自己的嘴唇，立马心虚得想找个地缝钻一钻。


End file.
